


Vera Wang [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Glee
Genre: Crossdressing, Friendship, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Puck is a badass, even in a dress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 05:32:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I just have to know,” Kurt says. “What possessed you to wear an incredibly ugly dress to a high school that sells slushies in the cafeteria for 99¢?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vera Wang [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Vera Wang](https://archiveofourown.org/works/388724) by [smilebackwards](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilebackwards/pseuds/smilebackwards). 



> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!
> 
> Another older podfic.

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Glee/Vera%20Wang.mp3) | 7:25 | 6.82 MB  
---|---|---  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/vera-wang) |  |   
  
### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, AO3, and Tumblr


End file.
